Konā Kinzoku
and isn't done yet, I apologize for any plot holes, if you spot one please inform me politely, and thank you in advance Konā Kinzoku is an S-Rank Missing-Nin from the Konahagakure. He was banished for stealing Sharingan and Byakugan out of people's eye sockets and placing them into his own. He uses Earth and Fire style chakra, and a very versatile Metal Release Kekkei Genkai. He incorporates his stolen eyes in combat, and can switch them out mid-fight. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Akatsuki, and Protect and Lead the Hidden Leaf Background Konā was born to Dinshū from the Konahagakure's Kinzoku Clan, and Hato, from the Kirigakure's Miru Clan, being raised in Konoha during the age of the Third Hokage. He was discovered to have both a Earth and Fire style chakra. Konā graduated from the academy at the age of 10, putting him in genin squad 3, mentored by the puppet master Mojiretsu, with his teammates Neitō Dorogon and Kāgiya Hyuga. With Neitō having an Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, and Kāgiya having Byakugan, Konā felt extremely under powered and useless. It wasn't until a fight with Neitō did Konā activate his Kekkei Genkai, when a wave of steel swept in front of him, protecting him from Neitō's attack. Now that Konā had discovered his power, he was able to fight and be useful in missions, leading to the forming of a rivalry with Neitō over who was stronger, causing several fights and both visiting the hospital on several occasions. The tension between the two tightened when they discovered they both had a crush on Kāgiya. Soon they were put into the Chūnin exam, a long and grueling test that ended in the death of several people, and Kāgiya being the one that made it to Chūnin After another year, and another Chūnin exam, Neitō and Konā both made it to Chūnin, making all three there own shinobi. The two rivals began to respect each other, and became good friends. 3 years later, after much training with his Metal Release, and Neitō with his Ice Release, an S-rank mission was passed to the old team. The mission was to take down a masked ninja, who was assassinating important figure of The Land of Fire, and was planning to take down The Fourth Hokage. The mission ended in Konā and Neitō being caught in the man's genjutsu (for the man was discovered to have a Sharingan) and Kāgiya and Mojiretsu being killed. After the bodies were discovered and taken to the hospital and morgue respectively, Konā fell into a deep depression, and blamed Neitō for their friends deaths. He was tormented daily by nightmares, seeing only one thing: A flash of lightning that illuminated the battlefield, revealing the man's Sharingan followed by him being paralyzed, and forced to watch the slaughter of his mentor and the woman he loved. After several weeks he came to the conclusion that the only way to protect the people he loved and to stop this from happening again, was to become stronger. Under a cover of darkness, Konā leaped across the village with one goal: The Sharingan. News had spread recently of a mission, where a squad member had been killed, and a good friend who was an Uchiha saw, activating the boy's Mangekyō Sharingan. That's who Konā was after. Konā used his Metal to grab the young Uchiha and put him in the ground, surrounded by steel. He moved the boy under the earth and throughout the village, to their destination. A passing man from the Hyuga Clan passed by, and sensed a strange chakra coming from Konā. He noticed that Konā was running all of his Chakra down to the ground below him. The Hyuga man looked down to see the frightened Uchiha boy under the earth. The man challenged Konā, only to be defeated. Konā carried the man underneath the earth to, along with the boy. After they were far away from the village, Konā cut out both of the man's Byakugan putting one I'm his pouch, and the other into his left eye socket. He got to the boy and cut out one of his Mangekyō Sharingan putting it into his right socket, as he got the the boy's other eye a squad of Leaf Ninja burst through the forest, interrupting the transplant. The squad consisted of Neitō, and 3 other leaf Jonin. I'm rage, Neitō attacked head on, and a battle of Metal and Ice ensued. The other 3 tried to join in, being stricken down easily. The battle became long and furious, coming down to a stalemate, with both out of chakra, and Neitō with one kunai. He rushed at Konā with the kunai ready to strike. Konā, out of chakra and unable to protect himself, awaited death, only to have Neitō slice his forehead protector, permanently identifying him as a rouge ninja. Konā, frantic, weak, and satisfied, ran into the forest, never to be heard of for several years. Not knowing where to go, Konā ran far away into the forest setting up in a cave. He used his Metal Release to create clones of himself to train, often putting his stolen eyes into the clones eye sockets, so he could train on defeating opponents who had them as well. For several months he trained several times daily, until a Konoha squad came through the forest he was inhabiting, having an Uchiha in their ranks. He easily subdued all three, talking one of the Uchiha's Sharingan, however it had not matured into a Mangekyō Sharingan yet. He then sliced the Uchiha's throat, and moved on to the other two, only to discover they were clones, and the real ones had already left to tell the village. Konā knew they would come after him soon. He used his Metal Release to encase himself in silver, and travel under the earth. He ended up very far away from Konoha, in a forest near the Teibokugakure After several drunken nights in the Teibokugakure he met a rogue ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village know as Arekkusu Kitsune. Appearance Konā is noted for his silver hair. He is usually seen wearing a longsleeved white shirt, baggy black pants, and a tattered black cape bearing the Konoha symbol on the back, with his hachigane under his bangs. He usually has in one Mangekyō Sharingan and one Byakugan, or other combinations involving regular Sharingan Jutsu • DoroZoku Combo: Freezing Steel Mask •Fire Style: Inferno Tunnel Jutsu •Metal Style: Arm Blade •Metal Style: Metal Tendril Shield •Metal Style: Shell Crush •Metal Style: Slicing Wave •Silver Dragon •Metal Style: Swallowed By Earth •Metal Style: Shining Fist •Fire Style: Moushou Kaseiken •Fire Style: Kaen Funka •Metal Style: Metal Clone •Metal Style: Infinite Tools Eye Collection So far Konā's collection of stolen eyes includes • 3 Byakugan •2 Mangekyō Sharingan He almost obtained Nagato's Rennigan , however he sought after it at the same time as Obito who beat him to it.